k_onfandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 2, Chapter 6
Volume 2, Chapter 6 is a chapter of the second Volume of the K-ON! Manga by Kakifly. Summary Yui and Ritsu visit Sawako Yamanaka inside of their school's faculty office to inform her that their Light Music Club plans another training camp and that they came to invite Sawako over too. However, their adviser does not look happy with that thought at all so they leave again while lamenting her choice since they plan many fun things like having barbecue. After school, the club is shopping. Azusa states that she thought that they will goof around again but since it seems to be meant as a serious practice session, she is full of anticipation. However, when she asks Mio about what they are going to buy, it is revealed that they are about to buy swimsuits, disenthralling her. Ritsu tries to calm her down without success, but Mio manages it by appearing as her reliable self, leaving Ritsu to feel somehow lonely. Arriving at another villa of Tsumugi's family, the club is once again enraptured by the glorious view. To their surprise, Tsumugi states that this is not the biggest villa her family owns either and apologizes for it. Right after going in, Yui and Ritsu change into their swimsuits and are about to go to the beach. Mio stops them since she wants to practice first. They agree to settle things democratically. While Mio and Azusa are for practice, Yui, Ritsu and, to Mio's surprise, Mugi are for having fun so they go to the beach after all. After playing with Ritsu, Yui asks Azusa to join them which is rejected at first. Ritsu pokes fun about Azusa being bad at sports, hitting a nerve and leading Azusa to join them after all. Mugi notices that Azusa has already become good friends with the club members. After some time, Yui and Ritsu are tired and want to go eat and then sleep. Mio and Azusa criticize them but Ritsu notices that Azusa had the most fun of them all since she is completely tanned. Afterwards, they go to the practice room to find out that all instruments are of high quality and partly brand-new too which gives Ritsu enough motivation to start playing despite being hungry. Before starting, Yui asks Azusa about the little device on her guitar to which Azusa replies that it is a tuner, used to display the pitch of the played notes. Azusa wonders how Yui tuned her guitar all the time without knowing what a tuner is, to which Yui displays her perfect pitch which greatly amazes Azusa. After finishing the practice, everybody praises each other since the play was in perfect sync. Mio notices that even Ritsu was not rushing on the drums like usual but it turns out that this was due to the fact that she is almost powerless because of her hunger. While eating, Ritsu proposes a "test of courage" which is rejected by Mio at first. However, when being teased with her cowardice, she accept it. While walking through the forest at night, Azusa and an extremely nervous Mio are approached by Sawako who tried to find them by herself but got lost in the process. Mio got so scared that she still suffers under the shock hours later while bathing with the rest. Azusa struggles with diving in and when Yui helps her to, it is revealed that she struggled because her sunburn hurts a lot. Afterwards, Sawako states that she can't tell Mio and Azsua apart without her glasses. She then decides to find out by measuring the size of their breasts and starts groping Mio, just to be hit by her. Trivia *The cover picture of this chapter was used in the first opening of the second season of the anime during Yui's introduction. *In this chapter, the Fourth wall is broken for the first time by Mio when she asks if the manga's artist is to blame for Sawako being unable to tell her and Azusa apart. Category:Manga Chapters